<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight And Her Princess by J13579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154830">A Knight And Her Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579'>J13579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sokai Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, F/M, Role Reversal, Romance, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Kairi struggle to adapt to their new roles as a princess and a knight, respectively.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sokai Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knight And Her Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s Day Four in my Sokai Week 2020 series. This day is an AU day so I decided to make a Knight/Princess Role Reversal AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In this timeline, there were two people meant to help defend the fabric of the universe from the forces of darkness: a knight and a princess. One meant to slay the evildoers while the other was meant to repair the damage that the forces of darkness had done to the worlds that it invades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the forces of darkness invaded Destiny Islands and the future heroes were sent to Traverse Town, Sora and Kairi were picked to be the next princess and the next knight. Some would suspect Sora to be the knight and Kairi as the princess. However, it’s actually the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora tugged at the skirt of his dress. He didn’t know what was the worst part about his new outfit. The lacy, frilly, pink skirt that shines with what must be hundreds of hand sewn sequins or the gleaming, translucent high heels make him feel terribly unsteady on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora opened the door just a little, allowing his friend to fully open it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi couldn’t help but giggle at the sight before her. Her friend had that youthful, girlish appearance to him that wouldn’t make it terribly hard for Sora to pass as a girl. The only real giveaway was his fairly spiky hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make such a beautiful princess, Sora,” Kairi teased. “Could use some work on the hair, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch my hair,” Sora turned away from Kairi, his cheeks grew increasingly red as his silver tiara shined in the light coming from the bedroom lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was some way he could salvage the situation. It was there he came up with an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you give me that sword of light of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi gave Sora the sword in her hand. It was no ordinary sword, it's the Sword of Light. A weapon created for the knight to banish any dark-infested foe that crosses their path. As the Sword of Light touches Sora’s hands, it immediately dissipates and reappears in Kairi’s hand. The weapon wasn't meant for a princess to wield, only a knight can use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… seems like you can’t actually use my weapons. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Sora groaned. It was bad enough that the only way to defend himself was by wearing this dress and using the abilities that came with the Princess role. But the fact that he can’t actually use any offensive abilities only made things worse in his eyes. Even if he could use Kairi’s weapons, he can’t use them well thanks to the petticoats and crinolines under the skirt restricting his movements. Can’t run effectively, much less dodge roll and maneuver around enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kairi nodded. “I never used a sword before. You and Riku were always the ones who sparred before this. How can I protect you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have faith in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sora nodded. “I know you may not have any experience with actual fighting. But I know that you’ll learn and you will be more than capable of protecting me and anyone else who needs your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sora.” Kairi pulled her best friend into a hug. “By the way, what do you think of my new outfit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kairi straightens her leather pauldrons and bodice-like chest piece and arranges her studded battle skirt, underneath which is a pair of dark brown tights. A pair of clunky boots finishes off the outfit. It’s an outfit meant for a knight. Sized to fit her and fairly easy to move in, yet the armor is tougher than any metal she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should,” Kairi smirks, squeezing Sora’s hand. “After all, for now, I’m the knight and you’re the princess.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please leave a comment down below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>